The Final Year
by SophiaTrash
Summary: It's Hermione and the gang's last year at Howgwarts. Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy. I think you know the rest. Cute story about love. HGDM possible HGSS
1. Default Chapter

**IMP! READ PLEASE:** Okay, so I've read HBP, and I don't want to spoil it for anyone, so I'll pretend I haven't. Voldemort is dead, being killed by Harry in his 6th year, and all is happy in the wizarding world. Sirius' (although he's dead) name has been cleared and was considered to be a very respectable wizard by all. Enjoy everyone (:

The Final Year.

Hermione Granger sat happily up in her bed and turned off her buzzing alarm clock. It was September first and soon she'd been on the bright red train waiting to take her back to Hogwarts for her final year. She stretched her arms as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She smiled as she recalled her friends reactions when she told them she was to be head girl this year.

She looked at the clock. She had about an hour and a half until the train left. Lucky for her, she had packed the night before.

Stepping lightly to the bathroom, she removed her shirt and stepped into the shower. She fooled with the knobs until she got the proper temperature and dipped her head back into the water. She squeezed a respectable amount of lemon scented shampoo into her hand and began to wash her hair. She let it sink in and then rinsed. Hermione washed the rest of her body and stepped out of the shower slowly. She turned it off as she wrapped a towel around herself.

Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed her wand and performed a quick drying spell on her body and hair. She put on her undergarments, a nice red sweater, jeans, and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail.

Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs and set it by the door so she'd know where it was. Her mother smiled at her as she sat down and began to munch her toast.

"Morning Mum!" She said after a couple of bites.

"Morning dear." Her mother replied, pouring Hermione a glass of milk.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He had to go to work this morning," she said while washing a few dishes, "I'll drive you to the station."

"Thanks Mum." Hermione said.

Her mother smiled.

A little while later Hermione was climbing into the front seat of her car, Crookshanks on her lap, and her trunk sitting securely in the back seat.

Hermione smiled. This was going to be a good year.

**Authors Notes:**

Well, that was the first chapter. A little short, I know, but they'll get longer. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Also, I haven't decided if this is to be Hermione-Severus or Hermione-Draco. Submit your request and I'll be able to continue the story (:

-Alsnape.


	2. To Hogwarts

Hermione smiled as she looked at the happy student boarding the Hogwarts Express. She made her way through the many students and saw a very familiar head a red hair.

She ran over quickly and tackled Ron to the ground, laughing as she did so. Ron yelped in surprise but began laughing as well.

"Hermione!" He yelled. "It's so great to see you! How was your summer?"

"Great!" She replied happily. "I couldn't wait to get back though. I've missed Hogwarts so much!"

Ron agreed.

Just then, Harry made his way over to them and they all exchanged hugs and stories. A little while later the whistle sounded and the trio began to get on the train.

Once on the train they found and empty compartment and stored their trunks overhead.

"So Harry," Hermione said, "I heard about your little romance with Ginny over the summer." Hermione winked at Ron, who looked disgusted. He hated the idea of his best mate going out with his little sister.

Harry blushed crimson and stared menacingly at Ron. "Oh did you now?"

Ron looked away sheepishly. "Hey, she had a right to know!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry replied.

At that time there was a knock on their compartment door and Ginny stepped inside. She kissed Harry on the cheek and Ron stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to throw up.

"Oh grow up Ron." Ginny said, taking a seat in Harry's lap.

_Humph _was all Ron could say. Hermione giggled.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts went by smoothly; they played cars, joked, and bought lots of snacks from the food trolley.

Before they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was called to the head compartment. She bid her friends goodbye and told them she'd be back in a bit.

She knocked on the door and walked in to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well well Granger. Looks like you and I are the heads this year." Draco said.

Hermione snorted. She and her friends had grown out the being frightened by Malfoy.

"Yes." She replied. "It seems like we are."

Draco snarled at her.

Before Hermione could say something back, Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the compartment.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said not all too kindly. She looked very discomforted by something.

"Hello Professor." They replied.

"As you probably already know, you two are the head boy and girl this year." Draco smirked.

"As you probably don't know," she continued, "you will be sharing a dorm this year."

Hermione was stunned. _What?_ How could she share a dorm with _Malfoy?_ This must have been what McGonagall looked so unhappy about. She knew their history. She knew it would be a bad idea. Draco however looked very smug. _Men. _Hermione thought.

"You will have your own private common room, separate rooms of course, but you _will_ be sharing a bathroom." She looked very disgusted at the idea. "Your dorm is on the 3rd floor behind the portrait of the old man in a brown cloak. I think you should be aloud to pick your own password. Hermione, you may choose."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ferret." She decided, looking at Draco.

Professor McGonagall cracked the smallest of smiles and Draco looked scandalized but said nothing.

"Then it's decided. You may go back with your piers now." She told them.

Draco strutted out first but slowed down as Hermione walked out.

"I'll get you for that Granger." He said.

"_What_," she asked, "don't you like our password? You know, I was going to suggest 'The amazing bouncing ferret," but I thought that might have overdone it."

Draco scowled at her and walked away with his shoulders slouched.

Hermione laughed and made her way back to the compartment.

When she got there, she and Ginny shoved the guys out of their compartment so they could change. When they were finished, they stepped outside so that the guys could do the same.

"Are you done yet?" Ginny yelled through the blurred glass. "Honestly, I thought girls took the longest to get ready."

Hermione giggled and rapped on the door a few times. The boys finally stepped out and Ginny walked up to Harry to fix his tie, muttering things like 'slobs' and, 'took all that time and still can't do it properly.'

Hermione laughed again.

They talked for a little while longer and soon the train came to a slow stop. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny climbed out of the train and into one of the carriages pulled by the thestrals. The ride took a short amount of time and soon they were seated around the Gryffindor table watching the sorting. If possible, the first years were even smaller than ever. They all clapped as someone joined their table and soon it was time for the feast.

Everyone filled their plates as Dumbledore stood up and did his yearly speech. The hall erupted into applause as he sat down and began to eat.

The hall was filled with laugher and talking, friends reunited with friends, and the sound of munching and chewing could be heard of the voices of students.

Around and hour later, it was time to go to bed, the many students got up from their tables and headed towards their respected dorms.

Hermione hugged all her friends goodnight and made her way to the third floor corridor. When she got their, she found Draco trying to persuade the old man to change the password. He kept refusing.

"Oh deal with it Malfoy." Hermione said loudly. "That's our password and you're going to have to accept it."

"Shut it Granger." He said angrily. "I get to pick the next password, and it's going to be something really nasty."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, alright, whatever you say…. Ferret." She said to the painting, and watched as it swung open.

They both climbed inside and looked around. It was a simple room, a little smaller that their usual common rooms, but nice none-the-less. It had a fireplace, a few sofas, two bookshelves filled with books, and a desk in the far corner. The room was decorated with green and red, for Hermione and Draco's houses. There was a small staircase on each side of the room. Hermione went up the right, and Draco the left. Both went to bed without saying goodnight.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and fell asleep easily. She had a big day tomorrow and couldn't wait to look at some of the books in their common room.


End file.
